Shades Of X
by Jas Hamilton
Summary: The return...With a new factor....Rating for violence. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Don't own, aright? Anyway here goes!

_**Shades of X**_

**Prologue**

It was a normal day for the Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg peacefully arguing over the gamecube, Starfire watching a training Robin, Raven meditating. Then came the oh-so-familiar alarm. _Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_ And the also very familiar cry. "Titans! Trouble! Move out!"

It was a robbery. A simple robbery. What wasn't simple was the perpetrator. It was someone they had lost. Someone that had saved them. Someone they thought they would never see again.

It was Red X.

With a shadow.

They stood and gaped. He stood in the entrance of the store, surrounded by cops-and them. Behind him stood a slight figure in a black suit that had a light gray X on the chest, backs of hands, and shoulders, with a darker skull-shape on the face. The X on the face was also a light gray.

Finally Robin came out of it. "Titans go!" They charged. Robin and Starfire did one of their combos, Star throwing a starbolt and he a exploding bird-a-rang. He dodged the resulting explosion easily. Raven and Beast Boy joined them in fighting Red X.

Cyborg was left to deal with the tag-along. It moved out of the shadow. He saw something he didn't expect.

It was a girl. A tall, thin girl.

"Man, they get to fight the big bad guy and I'm stuck fighting the tiny scrawny little tagalong? NO FAIR!" He roared. The girl blinked and sweat-dropped.

She spoke. "I'm not a tagalong." It was a low, deep voice. She jumped at Cyborg, twin metal knives sliding out of the knuckles of each hand and one out of each foot. Landing on his back, she stuck her fist into his battery area. The she jabbed one into his his back, slicing right. She cut his shutdown button in half. He shutdown. "I'm X. X-24."

The other Titans had been stickyed up with one of Red X's goo X's.

She went to him after retracting her...knives. He ran and she followed him as he swung up a side of a building. She just flew up after him.

The Titans, minus Cyborg, blinked. Red X had a partner. And it looked like she wasn't a pushover.

T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

There, prologue-ness! happy And it's a little long! Now please, if you read it, review it!


	2. She's An Alien From Another Dimension

Yay! Peoples! hug

_**Shades OF X**_

_Chapter 1_

_She's An Alien From Another Dimension_

"Owww!" Beast Boy screeched as Raven used her powers to pull some of the gunk out of his hair while doing the same to her own. Robin was working on Star's. And Star was using her knowledge of technology to try and rejuvenate a shut down Cyborg

"Robin?" Starfire asked. "Who is the gray person that was with Red X? And why is Cyborg, as you say, 'sliced up like a pizza'?" Robin blinked and tried to answer.

"I don't know Star. It looks like she had some kind of shurikens that sliced him up like a hot knife on butter. It would seem she can fly as well." He finished getting the gunk out of her hair. Raven spoke.

"It would seem that she can extend long knife-things from her hands and feet. I saw her."

"Dude, how could ONE girl about the size of my thumb whoop Cy's butt? There is are very few possible explanations." Everyone conscious groaned. More of his infamous ideas. "She is Number 1. A robot." He showed a diagram. It showed the girl without a mask and with a bunch of circuits for a face. "Number 2. She is an inter-dimensional imp like Robin's, only this one is of Red X!" Another diagram showed a tiny, fat version of her. "Number 3. An alien come to manipulate Red X and bring him to justice!" A diagram like the robot one, except the face was like an alien out of a movie.

"Sorry, little green man, but all those are impossible. I scanned her. Not a robot, not an alien, not an imp. She'd have the same body structure if she was that." Cy had been brought back online.

"Well, you come up with better ideas!" Beast Boy 'hmmphed' and crossed his arms, with a pulse at his temple. Cyborg laughed.

"No problem tofu breath! She might have fallen in love with Red X, or she's an old thief friend, or she's using him to get near us."

"As logical as those sound, guys, it looks like we've got a case." Robin was now attempting to get some more gunk out of his hair.

"I do NOT have tofu breath! YOU have MEAT breath!" Beast Boy called out.

"You're the one with bad breath, elf!"

"No, you are, Cy-butt!"

"You do, Beast Bug!"

"You do, Gay-borg!" They continued on in this manner for several minutes.

Raven said to Robin in an amused manner,"Can I put them in the basement?"

"Go ahead, Rae."

A black aura surrounded the two and they were whorled through the floor. Then quiet reigned. "I'm gonna go look up some things, girls. See you." He disappeared.

"Friend Raven, after I assist you in the de-gunking of your hair, do you want to 'look up stuff' with me?" Star bubbled.

Raven sweatdropped. "As fascinating as that sounds, I'm going to go read and meditate." She whorled away, leaving Star to go to her room and talk to her huge stuffed bunny Robin had won for her the night her sister arrived on earth. So she did so.

T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

Well, there's the first chapter. Not very exciting or long I know, but it's late. Reveiw-age please! I won't put up Chapter 2 till I get at least 3 replies! evil


	3. Snakes And Dragons

Meh, two, close enough.

Here's the next chapter-thing.

_**Shades Of X**_

_Chapter 2_

_Snakes And Dragons_

That afternoon things were almost back to normal. Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting, Raven reading, Robin and Starfire talking. Then. _Beeeeeppp. Beeeepppp. Beeeppp._ It was the phone. They settled down as Robin answered the call.

"Hello. I presume this is the Teen Titans." Came a smooth voice from a face onscreen. It was a woman of uncertain age.

She had dark green hair falling lusciously across her face. One cool green eye was visible above a red mouth. A black suit coated her body and a dagger sat in shining state at the side of each breast. A three-headed dragon in a circle reposed on her suit, the suits of her bodyguards, and on the wall behind her. She sat in an obviously very comfortable chair surrounded by bodyguards.

"That would be us, Miss...?" Robin said.

"Viper. Lady Viper."

"Why have you contacted us, Lady Viper?"

"I believe you know of the villian Red X and his accomplice?" She inquired smoothly.

"Yes, we do. We fought them earlier today." Cyborg spoke up. He reached back and whacked Beast Boy, who was drooling over the, as he would put it, 'vision of hottness'. "His partner sliced me up like butter."

"It is his partner I need to speak to you about." She steepled her fingers. "I am the leader of a top-secret government organization called Hydra. I had young Project X-24 contained here. She has escaped and seems to blame myself and all of Hydra for the death of her family and the gain of her...abilities." She leaned forward, hands on the arms of her chair. "She is very dangerous, a professional assassin. We need your help in capturing her and returning her to holding. The lives of innocent citizens are in danger as long as she is at large. Will you help me?"

"Of course. If we capture her, how will we contact you?" Robin said, blinking under his mask at the onscreen woman.

"Oh, I'll know. Don't worry, I'll know. I will be sending one of our scientists that worked with her for a time over to you to assist with the details of her powers. Thank you Titans. Have a good day." She leaned back as her chair turned around and the transmission ended. Robin turned and looked at the Titans. All of them were slightly stunned at the fact that the scrawny little girl they had seen that morning was a deadly criminal.

"Well Titans, looks like we're going to need just a bit more training."

_WHIRRRRRR!_ came from the roof. They rushed up and saw a helicopter landing on the heli-pad with a symbol like that on Lady Viper's suit on the side. A blond person dismounted with a suitcase. The helicopter took off again. The person turned and hurried towards them. It was a blond, blue-eyed woman in a whiter-than-snow lab coat, also with the Hydra symbol on it.

"Hello, I am Dr. Eileen Reisman. I am the Hydra specialist on X-24. You are the Teen Titans?" She said, quickly in a business-like tone. Robin merely nodded, suprised at Lady Viper's speed. "Well come along, we haven't got all day." She strode towards the door on the roof.

Raven yawned and whorled away, bored with it all. Cy cuffed BB again, since he was drooling over Dr. Reisman. Then they followed the good doctor, showing her to the lab so they could have a nice friendly little chat about X-24.

Star blinked. _'This is a most suprising change of events.'_ Then she, too, flew away to quarters unknown.

T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

Tada! PART of the plot is revealed.

Now, will you review willingly or will I have to take you by force?


End file.
